Revolt
by bobweirdy
Summary: Stanley Adams is living a very good life- he has money, friends, looks- everything a fourteen year old boy could want. But there's just one little detail left out- Stanley is a half-blood. Camp is in turmoil, and it needs a savior. Can Stanley step up?


**Yup... new story. I like this one :D I'm not really sure if this title is going to be accurate, though. I don't really have any plot for this so far... Yah...**

"Stanley! Get up, honey!" Mom yelled. Her voice carried through the hallways to my room, even from the kitchen two floors downstairs. It echoed, due to the wide corridors in my house.

I groaned and turned over in my bed. Sitting up, I squinted at the dim motion-activated light on my ceiling. A steady flow of air infiltrated the house through a small crack between my window and the pane. I yawned, and rubbed sleep from my eyes. I thought about staying for a few more minutes, to catch up on sleep, but decided not to. You _Don't _mess with my mom in the morning. It's bad for your health.

I forced myself on to the edge of my bed, taking in a breath of the dry air that occupies my room in the winter, despite my efforts to quell it. After sitting for a few minutes, head in my hands, I stood up shakily.

"Stanley!" My mom yelled again. She seemed a little annoyed, a little flustered.

"I'm coming!" I screamed back.

"You'd better be!"

Sometimes my step-mom (though I just called her mom) could be a little bit crazy, but I still loved her. She wasn't usually screaming at me to get up, but today was special. It was my first day as a sophomore at my private school. No name, seriously. on the front of the building, it just has a sign saying, "School." I guess the founder wasn't very creative.

My mom always expected me to be on my best behavior and get perfect grades at school, which is why I needed to be on time every day. Usually I had no problem getting up at six-thirty A.M., but I'd been sleeping in for the whole rest of the summer, so mom was helping out a bit.

And grades? Pssh, no problem. School presented no problem for me, even seeming boring at times. The only thing holding me back was dyslexia, but even that wasn't a major problem. I'd learned to work around it, sometimes ordering special books for dyslexic kids.

I threw some clothes on and checked my phone. I heard a sort of hissing noise as I opened. I shrugged. It was early in the morning, I must've been hearing things. I looked at the phone screen. Two new messages.

I wasn't exactly the most popular person at school, but I had a small group of close friends, and nobody else really resented me. I was pretty popular with the girls. I knew of a few who practically worshipped me. So, I figured I was pretty good-looking.

I went to the bathroom and began brushing my teeth. I rinsed and spit, the glanced up at my reflection. My unruly dirty-blond hair fell just below my nose, partially covering my stormy gray eyes. I'd thrown on a gray hoodie over a plain black T-shirt, and I was wearing blue jeans.

Making my way to my kitchen took a while, because of the sheer enormity of my house. I passed by numerous intricate doors, some open, some closed. When I got to the kitchen, mom already had eggs and bacon waiting for me.

"Hurry up," She said, tapping her foot."The bus leaves in five minutes."

"Relax, mom, I'll be fine," I told her, while scarfing down bacon. "It's only school."

"I know. I just want you to be on time for your first day!" She said, while putting more bacon on my plate. She looked at me. "Oh, you've grown so much during the summer. And your appetite has been so much larger. You're growing up, Stanley. It seems like you're leaving forever when you walk out that door." She went to hug me.

I accepted the hug. "Jeez, mom. You'll see me in a few hours. I'm just going to school," I mumbled, still chewing bacon.

"I know," She said, pulling away. "Just sometimes I feel like I'm losing you to the rest of society."

"Don't worry, mom. You've still got me for a few years yet," I said, getting up.

She smiled. "That's good to know. Now go, you're going to be late for the bus." She shooed me out the door.

"Alright. Seeya mom!" I yelled, waving as I jogged to the end of my driveway. The snow crunched under my winter boots. The mountains of Colorado towered above everything else to my right side, and rows of houses lined the left.

I made it to the edge of my neighborhood just on time. I could see the bus pulling up at the bus stop when I turned the last corner. A few kids piled in ahead of me just as I reached the side of the road. I stood for a moment before stepping in.

When I got in I looked down the rows. Some kids I recognized, but a few were new faces.

"Hey, Stan! Come sit with us!" Jake, one of my friends called. He was sitting with Allie, another of my friends. I smiled at them, walking over.

"So, Stan," Jake asked. "How was your summer?"

I looked at him. His black hair was greasy, a result of post-summer laziness. His brown eyes tingled with excitement. "You should know. You practically lived at my house," I told him. I looked at Allie. "He stayed in the guest room for a few weeks."

"Ah," Allie nodded, then turned to him. "Sick of home, Jakey?"

Jake shrugged. "If you had three sisters, you'd understand."

"Jake, I have _four _sisters."

"Well, you're a girl, so it's easier to handle," Jake argued. "And besides, your sisters aren't as annoying as mine."

Allie went to respond, but I interrupted. "Hey guys, let's stop talking about siblings. You're making me feel lonely." I was an only child.

"Alright, Fine," Jake said. "But my sisters _are _annoying."

Allie glanced at me. "Yeah, Jake. They sure do take after you."

We shared a laugh. Jake stretched out a bit. "Hey," He said. "Did you hear we're getting a new principal?"

Allie looked surprised. She shook her head. "No." They both turned to me.

I shrugged. "Who is it?" Jake would know. He always knew things before everyone else.

But to my surprise, Jake shrugged. "I don't know. I just heard it was a woman," he paused. "And she apparently isn't very nice."

I grimaced. "So this means no more 'Get out of detention free' passes every time we do community service?"

Jake nodded. "Probably."

We all sighed. "Well," Allie started. "We'd all better start behaving."

Jake and I looked at each other. "Or," he said. "We could be more discreet about misbehavior. Maybe try not to get caught." He suggested.

Allie laughed. "Yeah. We never really did try to hide anything." She looked around. "Hey, where are Sam and Nick?"

I shrugged. "Nick's probably just missed the bus, and Sam's probably getting a ride from his brother."

Jake rolled his eyes. "No, Sam's missed the bus, and Nick's just woken up late."

Allie butted in. "Nah, Sam ran into Nick on the way here and they had an argument over which way the bus stop was. Seeing as they aren't here, I'd say Nick won."

We all laughed. I looked out the window. We were about half way to the school. Snow fell lightly and stuck to the surface of the glass. We were in the city, so I saw a lot of pedestrians walking on the sidewalk.

One woman stared straight at me and smiled. I waved, wondering if I knew her from somewhere. If I hadn't known better, I'd say her teeth were a bit like fangs.

* * *

When we got to the school, kids piled out of the bus, pushing and shoving. I emerged into the cold air and raced towards the school. It was a big brown building, shaped like a square. A faded sign out front read, "School."

I walked up the cracked and eroded front steps to be greeted by a young woman with curly blond hair and shocking grey eyes. Eyes like mine. She was holding a clipboard, and wearing casual clothes.

"Hello," She was saying and shaking hands as people passed by. "I'm Mrs. Jackson, your new principal." When she caught sight of me, it looked like her eyes lit up or something, but in a flash the expression was gone, and she was still smiling.

"Hello," she said to me. "I'm Mrs. Jackson, your new principal." She put her hand out. I shook it.

"I'm Stanley," I said to her. "Stanley Adams."

"Oh! Stanley Adams!" she exclaimed. "I've heard good things about you. I hear you're very smart."

I blushed. "I do my best."

She smiled "Well, it's nice to meet you, Stanley." She said.

"And you, Mrs. Jackson." I said, then began the tedious work of finding my locker and arranging my things.

When I finished, I went to my homeroom, Mrs. Johnson's class. The teacher had already picked a seating chart for us, so I took a quick look and sat down at my seat.

To my left was another of my friends, Nick. I was on the right-most row, so nobody was on my right side. The seats behind and in front of me were empty so far. The room had about thirteen kids in it at the moment.

I turned to Nick. "Hey, why weren't you on the bus today?"

Nick shrugged. "I didn't feel like getting up in the morning. I was too tired."

I rolled my eyes. "Didn't your parents yell at you?"

He snickered. "Yeah. As soon as they found out. It took them about ten minutes to realize I was still in the house when I was supposed to be on the bus."

I shook my head. "Wow. Well, you missed out on some very stimulating conversation on the bus."

"Allie and Jake?" He guessed, yawning.

I laughed. "Yeah. They argued about how annoying their sisters were."

"Oh, Jake's win, by far." Nick stated decisively. He smirked. "They're always jumping around and doing crap they aren't supposed to be doing," He paused. "'Course, I shouldn't be judging on that particular field."

"Yeah, you're the master at doing crap you aren't supposed to be doing." I agreed. As I finished talking, a girl short in stature, with curly blond hair came in the door and sat behind me.

I turned around and smiled. "Hey, Christina." Christina had been in my grade and school since first grade. I'd never really talked to her much, but when I did, she was usually happy and fun-loving.

She smiled back. "Hey, Stan. How was your summer?"

"Great. And yours?" I asked.

She opened her mouth to reply, but then our bell rang, and we were forced to sit through a whole hour of math class.

* * *

**And, there's the first chapter. I hope you like this ;D. I'm kinda just winging this. I have no idea what will happen...**

**R&R please.**


End file.
